


idle amusements and fond hearts

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Slice of Life, teaching birds inappropriate phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Lemme smash!”“Yuuji, this is one of theworstthings you’ve ever done.”“I think you mean one of thebestthings.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	idle amusements and fond hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i got the word "smash" in a random word generator and it prompted this
> 
> disclaimer: i know little to nothing about parrots

“ _Lemme smash!_ ”   
  
“...oh my god.”   
  
“ _Lemme smash!_ ”   
  
“Oh my _god_.”   
  
“ _Lemme smash!_ ”   
  
“Yuuji, this is one of the _worst_ things you’ve ever done.”   
  
“I think you mean one of the _best_ things.”   
  
“ _Lemme smash! Lemme smash!_ ”   
  
Daichi stares at the parrot bobbing in the cage in front of him and watches in mild horror as the bird opens its beak and repeats its new _catchphrase_ as loudly as it possibly can.   
  
“ _LEMME SMASH!_ ”  
  
Oh, thank god there's no one else in the shop.  
  
When Daichi looks over at Terushima, the man only snickers and beams- way too cute and way too happy for the situation. It takes only Daichi narrowing his eyes, though, for Terushima’s grin to dip down into something sheepish and nervous and Daichi watches as the now guilty looking man rubs the back of his neck and grabs a bag of banana chips from the counter. The parrot shrieks “ _lemme smash!_ ” once more and Daichi is left wondering how Terushima has managed to be employed at the pet store as long as he has.   
  
“Aw, come on,” Terushima tells him, voice just a little whiny and pouty under Daichi’s faint disdain, “I was bored! And you know it’s funny!”   
  
“Yuuji, _children_ come in here,” Daichi huffs softly as he crosses his arms and watches Terushima push banana chips into the birdcage. The parrot squawks and starts pecking at the treats- content to gulp them down and let the store be blissfully quiet for the moment.   
  
“What are you going to do if a mother brings her kid in here and she gets pissed because her _precious angel_ heard that thing shrieking _lemme smash!_?”   
  
Terushima snorts- probably at Daichi’s bad imitation of the parrot- and Daichi narrows his eyes, watches as pierced lips dip even more into a pout.   
  
“Daiiiiiiii,” Terushima whines, “I was _bored_.”   
  
“You’re going to lose your job,” Daichi chides softly. A little bit of upset works its way onto Terushima’s face and Daichi sighs, shakes his head even as he feels his sternness melting away under the _look_ \- part puppy dog eyes, part pouting baby, part guilty and chastised _idiot_ of a boyfriend that Daichi loves- sent his way.   
  
“I know you were bored,” Daichi continues on before Terushima can start protesting his scolding. “That’s why I came to visit.”   
  
“Aw, babe, you’re such a sweetheart.”   
  
Daichi feels his face deadpan and Terushima grins guiltily, ducks his head and scuffs his shoe against the worn tile of the floor.   
  
“There was nothin’ else to do,” Terushima mumbles with a quiet huff. “It’s not like no one else hasn’t taught it stuff before…it’s not that bad…”   
  
Another huff from Terushima and Daichi sighs, clicks his tongue.   
  
“And here I was planning to ask if you wanted to go to the movies after work,” Daichi says, running a hand through his hair.   
  
Terushima perks up at that and, god, it’s cute how his eyes light up so easily.   
  
“We can still go,” Terushima insists. “No reason we can’t.”   
  
Daichi looks from him and to the now preening parrot, hums softly as he shakes his head.   
  
“Not if your boss is tearing your head off over this,” Daichi tells him, pointing at the bird for emphasis. “How can I take my boyfriend to the movies when he’s busy getting yelled at for teaching a parrot _vulgar phrases_?”   
  
A pout pops up on Terushima’s face again and Daichi watches his boyfriend huff, watches as something stubborn but still a little eager flickers across a handsome face.   
  
“He’s _not_ gonna do that,” Terushima says, firm and stubborn. “Because he’s not gonna know.”   
  
Daichi’s brow raises and he leans against the counter, runs his eyes over his now determined looking boyfriend.   
  
“And how are you going to keep this from him?” Daichi asks, putting his chin in his hand.   
  
As if to echo him, the parrot trills out a quiet _lemme smash_ before fluttering onto a swing. Terushima shoots it a small glare, but the parrot ignores him without any care.   
  
“I’ll teach it something new,” Terushima grumbles. “It’s not the smartest...somethin’ new will drive it out of its lexicon.”   
  
Daichi kind of doubts it, but he does hope it works- he _really_ doesn’t want Terushima to get in trouble over something so ridiculous.   
  
“Are you sure?” Daichi asks, pressing and looking over his boyfriend’s stubborn face.   
  
“...yeah,” Terushima confirms after a moment. He takes a breath and there’s confidence on his face then- unwavering and self-assured. “Yeah, definitely.”   
  
Daichi hums and Terushima looks back over him, eyes him as he waits to see if Daichi is going to indulge him or not.   
  
Honestly, Daichi should scold him more and save the date for another night. But…   
  
Well…it is kind of, sort of, the teeniest _tiniest_ bit funny.   
  
Kind of.   
  
(And he also really wants to take his boyfriend out so they can see the movie they’ve been trying to watch for _ages_ now. And he wants to take him to the diner for milkshakes and fries. And he wants to make-out with him in the back of the theater too, maybe.)   
  
“...get the bird to stop saying that and we’ll go out tonight,” Daichi finally tells him. Terushima brightens up with a megawatt smile and, _god_ he is so _cute_. Daichi has to bite his inner cheek to keep from smiling back. “But we’re _only_ going if you can do that. I don’t want to hear about you getting in trouble with your boss.”   
  
“Yes, Captain!”   
  
It comes with a salute and Daichi rolls his eyes at it, can’t help the fondness that makes his lips twitch into the faintest smile and his insides soften.   
  
“Text me when your shift is over,” Daichi instructs. “I’ll come pick you up.”   
  
Terushima’s smile grows into a grin and Daichi huffs when he’s given another salute.   
  
Why is his boyfriend such a child? Why is his boyfriend so _cute_?   
  
Daichi shakes his head and moves to leave the store. He makes it to the door but, then, he’s stopped by his boyfriend calling out,   
  
“Hey, Daichi!”   
  
A brief pause and then-   
  
“ _Lemme smash!_ ”   
  
A groan leaves Daichi and Terushima cackles in the background- loud and happy and so unfettered by maturity that it makes jealousy flit through Daichi in one quick, brief moment.   
  
Daichi shakes his head at his boyfriend and his shenanigans, heads out of the shop with a small smile on his face.   
  
...if Terushima doesn’t get fired then, yeah, they’re definitely going to _smash_ tonight.   
  
Lips twitching with amusement, Daichi walks from the store and heads to the movie theater to buy tickets for their date later on.

**Author's Note:**

> v short and written while v sleepy but it's out in the world now so /shrugs


End file.
